Dishonor
by DeviousDevilx
Summary: Alt-verse story on the Clone Wars episode, Eminence S05E14, Shades of Reason S05E15 and Lawless S05E16. Forming an alliance based on their mutual hatred of the Jedi- Maul and Pre Vizsla begin a perilous relationship with each believing they have the upper hand over the other. Their struggle for dominance will result in conflict and only ending with one submitting to the other.
1. Chapter 1

He carefully opened an eye then the other adjusting them to the harsh bright lights. He instantly knew he was no longer aboard the escape pod with his brother. The last memory he had was slowly drifting off into unconsciousness, the oxygen was nearly gone, his body suffocating- his lungs screaming for air and then numbness. Maul knew he was only alive due to the power of the dark side. His life had just been restored and he was not going to easily give it up. There was still much he had to do.

Sensing no other life forms in the room, Maul pushed himself up in a sitting position and tore off the respirator mask. Taking in his surroundings, deducing by the small size, metal plated walls, lack of windows and the stale sterile air, he was in a medical wing aboard a ship or space station. He looked down at his exposed chest and arms and saw he was hooked up to a life support machine. With a growl, he tore off the electrodes used to monitor his hearts and ripped out the hypodermic needle that had been pumping fluids into his body intravenously. The monitoring device began to beep erratically. Maul knew that the sounds would send whoever was treating him to rush over, believing him to be flat-lining- he only had minutes if that to prepare himself for whatever came through the door. He tore off the bed sheet and instead of being greeted by the sight of his grotesque, metal clawed mockery of legs he instead looked down upon two red, perfectly formed new legs. He twitched a toe, it moved. He lifted his right leg, it moved. How? How is this possible? Maul reached down and ran his hands along his thighs feeling and revelling in the sensation of skin on skin contact. It was marvellous. It seemed everything had been restored upon closer inspection of his lower torso. He was overwhelmed for only a short moment before reigning in his emotions- it could be described however brief as joy, almost akin to happiness, something Maul rarely felt or allowed himself to feel. His anger at their initial lost however did not dissipate nor did the anger and hatred towards the person responsible for it. Kenobi. He had spent over a decade in daily agony and madness and the return of his legs did not restore the injustice he had suffered. He would still have his revenge. Thinking about the Jedi soured his mood considerably- but this was not the time to indulge in his hatred. Maul turned his attention to the present and to the room he was in. There was a door and perhaps if he was in a medical facility and not a prison it would be unlocked. Unashamed of his own nudity, Maul made to stand from the bed when he sensed the arrival of his captors and saviors

Not knowing how well his legs would support and serve him in a fight and not knowing who he would encounter- Maul made the decision to remain in the bed to wait and see. He would be patient. If they were just medical personnel he could over power them easily without much exertion. Using persuasive techniques he could get them to answer his questions and locate his brother. Together they could then escape and resume his plans.

The door opened with a whoosh as it slid open and two armed, Mandalorian guards stepped in the room each carrying a raised blaster pointed in Maul's direction. They stepped to either side of the doorway and were followed by two medical personnel- a human and a Twi'lek, and behind them came two more Mandalorians. The human Mandalorian male was tall, an imposing figure in his armour but unlike the guards he did not wear a helmet exposing his face which held a scar crossing his upper cheek and brow. He spoke softly to the female just a space behind him and stopped once seeing Maul. His eyes locked on to Maul, and Maul met his gaze with similar intensity. The man's formerly stoic expression shifted into something akin to approval. Approval of what, Maul did not know. He silently twisted his lips into a snarl but the man continued to stare. He finally dropped his gaze and focused on the black tattoos adorned on Maul's chest. Maul not bothered by the man's scrutiny shifted his attention to the female who was much shorter than her male companion. She too was without a helmet and carried a blaster on her belt which her hand hovered close over. He inspected the armed guards once more, and began calculating the possible outcomes. He discounted the doctors, they were obviously intimidated by him and would not pose a threat if only to call for more back up. The tall man however would put up a good fight and Maul saw he carried a sword of some type as well as a blaster. The woman too would be an obstacle if she was a good steady shot. The smallness of the room would make maneuverability difficult and the chance of Maul getting hit by was blaster bolt was high. His chances were slim of escape at this point- so he would abide his time until a more opportune time became available and the odds were in his favour.

"Are the guards and blasters really necessary Pre Vizsla?" The human doctor's apprehensive gaze shifted from the blasters and towards the tall Mandalorian who stood now by his side.

Maul could not help but smirk at the question. _You have no idea, fool. I would kill you all if I was not in such a compromising position._

"Yes, it's for your own safety now that he is awake," the man called Pre Vizsla finally turned his attention to the doctor and away from Maul. He didn't elaborate on why their safety was at risk and left the doctors to come to their own conclusions in their minds.

The doctors nervously looked at each other and back at Maul- it appeared neither wanted to be near him wondering if he was truly dangerous. His appearance always startled the weak beings- the tattoos and horns giving him a hard, vicious look. The scowl he gave them only added to their unease. The Twi'lek male made the first move and approached the bedside. He bent down to gather up the discarded needle and electrodes and hurriedly placed them on the life support machine and backed up as if Maul was a rabid beast who could strike out at any moment. Maul just stared, but gave a small hiss just to make the Twi'lek flinch. Pre Vizsla looked on clearly amused. He enjoyed the way the Zabrak inspired fear in the doctors by his appearance alone. He had purposely kept it hushed who these Zabraks were since their identity was unknown to the galaxy with the only moniker being Jedi Killers and only vague physical descriptions hinting at their possible species. Dr. Harper was the only one told the truth.

"Too afraid to attend to your patient good doctors?" He asked with a wry chuckle, "So strange since Dr. Harper holds you in such high regards. What will he say if I tell him you could not perform your duty because you let your emotions get the better of you?"

The twi'lek's lekku twitched with unease and the human doctor nervously rubbed the back of his neck. They looked ashamed.

"If we knew why the guards were here and who this is?" One finally spoke up.

Pre Vizsla cut him off, "No, you don't need to know, just do your job."

Having seen and heard enough Maul decided to end his silence, "Where am I?" He growled, his voice was hoarse with disuse.

Pre Vizsla raised an eyebrow, "So it can speak!" His mocking tone was grating and Maul used all his restraint to keep himself composed.

"You are aboard the Helio IV medical space station, and that's all you need to know as of now." The derision in his voice was gone but he spoke firmly.

"That decision is not yours to make!" Maul spoke a bit harshly than he intended, "I demand answers, why was I brought here and where is my brother?"

"So the brute is your brother? Fascinating," Vizsla replied. He never had considered that the second larger, yellow monster was related to this much smaller and more appealing specimen.

"My name is Pre Vizsla, I am the leader of clan Vizsla of Mandalore and your rescuer. I assume you have a name as well?"

The slight condescending tone in the man's voice made Maul seethe, but he gritted his teeth and replied, "Maul."

"Well than Maul, if you answer my own questions, I will answer yours- that is until the actual doctor, Dr. Harper arrives." He turned his critical gaze back on the doctors who stood off to the side and waved them off. He did not need them hearing any more than they had. They did not argue their dismissal and left immediately.

"You aren't Jedi, that much is obvious so what are you?"

It was neither luck nor fate that Pre Vizsla found the drifting escape pod in the Sectar system. No, it after carefully investigating the countless reports of the whereabouts of the two Jedi killers that Pre Vizsla narrowed his search and came across the near dead brothers.

Shortly after the two Jedi, Kenobi and Adi Gallia had left the space station that his Mandalorian spies boarded and made their own inquiries having tracked the Jedi killers to the same location as the Jedi Masters. Once giving the destination of his stolen ship, the male Snivvian spoke his last. Pre Vizsla made it clear he did not want anyone having knowledge of his search for these two beings. The spies informed Pre Vizsla the Jedi killers' trajectory, after deducing their likely path within the system he gathered his best warriors and set off with several ships to aid in the search. Once arriving they began meticulously scanning for the stolen ship and came up with nothing. Bo-Katan who had never been in favour of the search voiced her dissent after several hours of searching. She questioned why he was adamant in finding these Jedi killers.

He stated that having these two would be a great asset to their cause and overall plan of usurping the Duchess and ruling Mandalore once and for all. All their past assassination attempts had failed mainly due to the Jedi who protected the Duchess. These killers had murdered over a dozen and perhaps having them at their side, _on their_ side they would finally accomplish their goal. No longer waning to assassinate the Duchess however, they would be needed to deal with any Jedi that stood in their way. Bo-Katan pointed out on major problem- there was no guarantee that they will join them or their cause. Even if they did, she reminded him that they could betray them as Count Dooku had. Trusting outsiders was a risk she told him. He listened and dismissed her concerns, he believed he could sway these killers to their side. They hated Jedi, that much was obvious and perhaps the chance to kill more or destroy the Jedi Order would be enough of an incentive for them to join. He ended their conversation. If it had been anyone else other than Bo-Katan Kryze, he would have had them executed. She herself was nearly an invaluable asset to their cause. Her surname Kryze was one of the old powerful clans- a clan known for honor, battle prowess and leadership. Having her as his second in command brought in more support and swayed others unsure of their allegiance to their cause. While he may appear to dismiss her concerns he had in fact carefully considered them and decided a contingency plan was needed in case their meeting with these Jedi killers soured.

His own doubts grew about the search at each passing hour until the sensors picked up readings for a small craft. It was not moving closer nor away but listlessly drifting. His pilot drew the ship in close and they pulled it in. Once the ships were docked, they scanned for life forms and found two faint signatures. The vessel they were in was nearly devoid of oxygen and Pre Vizsla ordered his warriors to suit up. Waiting impatiently for the mechanics to finish cutting through the sealed door, Pre Vizsla worried that they may be too late. Finally the mechanic gave the go ahead and the door was easily blasted open- four guards entered first with their blasters raised, Pre Vizsla and Bo-Katan followed last. The air was chilled and everything had a thin layer of frost coating the surfaces. The life support system had failed, Pre Vizsla cursed as their slowness and approached the two figures slumped over in their seats. They both appeared to have sustained horrendous injuries. The large yellow and black one had an arm missing but there was no blood frozen or otherwise. His wound upon closer inspection was made by a lightsaber which cauterized the wound and halted the bleeding. He was a massive, heavily muscled ugly brute with a circle of large horns around the crown of his skull, with two smaller ears on either side near his ears. His companion was slighter in size, with similar but red and black pigmentation and finer features. Pre Vizsla knelt down in front of this one and gently reached out and touched him. He took the creatures chin in his hands and titled the head examining the face closer. It let out a shallow breath and Pre Vizsla smiled- it was alive. He ordered them brought on board and requested the medic for immediate assistance. They were alive and he needed them to stay that way.

The Mandalore system had numerous planets and even more space stations. Finding the best medical space station was not much of a challenge but finding one that held no loyalty to the Duchess was another matter. He had contacts and relations in high places and knew the only place he could bring his two assets was the Helio IV medical research space station. It was one of the top research facilities in the Mandalore system and possibly in the galaxy. They specialised in evolution, genetics and cloning. Only the Kaminoans surpassed them in cloning technology. Seeing the extent of the Zabrak's injuries, Pre Vizsla wanted them repaired fully- no cybernetic monstrosities would serve him. His medic confirmed their species and that they had high midichlorian count within their blood. Pre Vizsla was beyond pleased. Now all he needed was their health restored- they would be in his debt and if they were honourable beings they would repay that debt in full. Once making contact with Dr. Harper, a distant relation and sympathizer to their cause, Pre Vizsla set course to the space station.

He had left the command to Bo-Katan and went to inspect the welfare of the two male Zabraks. They were not Jedi, but able to use the Force and wield light sabers which he found fallen on the floor of the spacecraft. It was unusual but he would have to wait for his answers. They laid on two beds, hooked up to life support machines with the medic and his droids fussing over them. They had been deprived of oxygen for who knows how long and lay unconscious in a near frozen coffin in space. The medic was trying to increase their core temperature and had them connected to respirators. He told Pre Vizsla that they probably survived due to each having two hearts, an anatomical feature of Zebraks. Pre Vizsla was only concerned they remain alive and cared not how and shooed the medic away. He approached the bedside of the smaller red Zabrak and could not but help to marvel at the intricate tattoos that covered its whole body. The designs seemed to compliment the creatures' impressive features and well-toned upper body. Pre Vizsla imagined being able to trace his fingers along the black tattoo patterns, feeling the skin and muscle under his hands. It was an utterly inappropriate thought but he grinned knowing as of now the Zabrak could not resist but he stayed his hand. He would rather have this creature willingly and responsive. Pre Vizsla summoned the medic back and left the room.

Maul did not answer the Mandalorian's question, he kept his mouth firmly shut. Pre Vizsla frowned, so the Zabrak was going to be uncooperative.

"I am trying to be reasonable- answer my questions and I will answer yours very simple. You owe that much at least as your saviour," He took a step towards the bed sensing Maul would remain tight-lipped for reasons unknown he would continue the conversation until he found a topic that finally caused Maul to break his silence "Well if you insist on being so stubborn perhaps let's discuss another topic. How do your new legs feel?"

The Zabrak shot Pre Vizsla a withering look that would have unnerved a weaker being- but Pre Vizsla remained unfazed and even grinned. However Maul did not speak.

"Remarkable isn't it? The ability to repair- regrow missing limbs. Those cybernetic legs of those were of poor design but I suppose they were sufficient enough to allow you to dispatch Jedi. I had them regrow your limbs, and your brother's arm as a good faith gesture," Pre Vizsla explained as he walked around the medical bed and to Maul's left side never taking his eyes off Maul. Even the discussion of his new legs did not loosen his tongue perhaps mentioning the Jedi would, "Now I will ask once more, you are not Jedi, perhaps you are ex-Jedi- outcasts of the Order?"

Maul made a low growl, his eyes aflame with hatred as he heard the word Jedi, "We are no Jedi! We are the true Lords of the Sith."

Pre Vizsla had heard that term before, _Sith lord. _Count Dooku the Separatist leader had claimed to be such. They had formed an alliance- the Count would assist Pre Vizsla in gaining control over the Mandalore system and in return Pre Vizsla would support the Separatist cause and join their war. Count Dooku provided all the resources Pre Vizsla needed to cause havoc in Mandalore. They began by attacking the trader ships whose destinations were to and from the Republic star systems. This drew the eye of the Republic who became concerned that the attacks on supplies were related to the Separatists and they had infiltrated the Mandalore system. Dooku had created false reports indicating possible Separatists outposts' already on Mandalore outer planets and plans for attacking supply cargo ships and this they hoped would ensure Republic invasion of the Mandalore system. Their presence would sow discontent with the Mandalore people who prided on being independent even if not all agreed with the Duchess's pacifist ways. The people would perceive the accusation of their Separatist involvement as fabricated and an excuse by the Republic as means to invade. By the time the Republic itself realized there was no actual Separatist outposts it would be too late. The people would have called for action and the Duchess due to her pacifist ways would be unable to deliver what the people wanted, would allow for Death Watch led by Pre Vizsla to step in and resume control and liberate the people from the Republic. Showing that the Republic was the enemy and the Separatist they true allies they would defeat the Republic Clone troops and continue to war. It would usher in new golden years of the warrior clans.

That was the plan except the Senate agreed to allow the Duchess to prove that the attacks against the trade ships were done not by the Separatists but an internal organization which could be dealt by her own government. If she failed however, the Senate would vote on whether or not to invade and from Dooku's source it seemed likely. They gave her two weeks and sent a Jedi to oversee and assist the investigation and to find Separatist activity if there was any. It was the Jedi who uncovered the plot after visiting Concordia and finding the Separatist ships but no droids or any other sign of actual Separatist activity. He captured one Death Watch warrior who was guarding the base and after interrogation and using the Force, had revealed the name of the man behind the whole conspiracy. Pre Vizsla. The Duchess was beyond shocked, she truly had no idea.

Having been exposed, the plans began to crumble apart- for it to have succeeded he needed the support of the people and the Duchess ensured that would not happen. She made an impassioned speech about the crimes of Pre Vizsla and his group, Death Watch and how they nearly plunged their peaceful star system into unnecessary war with the Republic- the people appeared to agree with her. They cheered loudly as she spoke.

He had lost and his warriors fled and settled in an isolated planet on the outer edges of the Mandalore system to regroup and reorganize. Pre Vizsla tried re-establishing contact with Count Dooku but was unable to do so. It seemed the Count believed their cause was lost. Infuriated by the lack of response and apparent betrayal, Pre Vizsla gathered his best warriors and went after the Count. It was a grave mistake that cost him dearly. The scar upon his face was a constant reminder of that. Only half returned. The morale was low and Pre Vizsla thought it was all lost until Bo-Katan showed that was not the case. Their original plan may have failed but it had stirred up more support for the return of the old ways as even the scare of invasion was enough to show how flawed the Duchess's policies were, and how weak they had become. The populace was still much divided but given another push, more would become disenfranchised by the Duchess's inability to handle violent conflict and that pacifism could not protect them. Even her own senators worried of the possibility of invasion from the Republic or the Separatists and how ill prepared they were. If they bided their time a while longer, bolstered their number through propaganda as they did before they could finally accomplish their goal.

It was after several months when he heard through his spy network about two aliens- species unknown as of yet who had been slaughtering Jedi throughout the Mid-rim systems and that a hunt for them had been issued by the Jedi and Republic. Intrigued, Pre Vizsla told his spies to gather as much information on their whereabouts. He would very much like to meet these Jedi killers.

"From my research I believe there could only be two Sith lords and yet I know another who claimed such a title- a man named Count Dooku," Pre Vizsla carefully observed the change in Maul as he mentioned the man. He was surprised at the visceral reaction.

Anger contorted his face as he spoke much like it had when he mentioned the Jedi, "That man is no Sith lord only a pretender. He was once a Jedi and still holds on to their weak ideals- an imposter!"

Maul made no mention he was also his replacement after his apparent demise at the hands of Kenobi. _No, this man need not know that._

His hatred for the Jedi and Dooku reaffirmed Pre Vizsla choice is tracking these two down- it had been worth the time and energy. _An enemy of my enemy is my friend _he briefly recalled the absurd quote. Perhaps it could be true.

"It appears we have much in common- I see your hated for the Jedi runs deep. Your actions made that quite clear. It is in fact the reason I tracked you and your brother down- you are an enemy of the Jedi and so am I," Pre Vizsla licked his drying lips and continued, "The Jedi ruined my plan to take control over Mandalore away from the weak Duchess who is ruining our great civilization. She has them as allies and to win against her I need someone with skills to defeat any Jedi she may call to aid her."

"I am no mercenary for hire,"

"No of course not. What I wish is for an alliance between us. We can assist each other. I have a growing army and support within and you need more than just yourself and your brother to defeat the Jedi. If I ruled Mandalore you will have unlimited resources for your goal of ridding the galaxy of Jedi if you so choose too." Pre Vizsla was suddenly interrupted by the arrival of Dr. Harper. The man responsible for the restoration of Maul's legs and his brothers' arm.

He walked with an air of authority and confidence as he strode into the room completely unfazed by the armed guards or Maul's intimidating appearance. He frowned however upon seeing Pre Vizsla and Bo-Katan and seemed annoyed at their presence.

"I was told you arrived early this morning, however I am surprised to see you here Pre Vizsla. I told my assistants to let you know when you may see my patient, if I deemed him able fit to see visitors but it seemed they forgot or you ignored my instructions," His voice was calm but he was obviously displeased.

Pre Vizsla did not seem bothered with the doctor's words and merely shrugged, "I was with your assistants when they received an alert in the change in the patients' cardio readings and we followed them. "

"I see," Dr. Harper turned his attention back on to Maul. His cool gaze studied Maul, there was no fear behind his eyes, no- nothing, his face was unreadable.

"I am Dr. Harper and I have yet to learn your name since nobody here knew it when you were brought to me," He glanced at Pre Vizsla briefly and back to Maul.

Maul wondered what the doctor had all been told about him and his brother. Whether or not he knew they were users of Force or the ones on the Holonet news killing Jedi. The others doctors appeared to not have known.

"I am Maul, and my brother is named Savage. I wish to see him immediately," Maul spoke softly, using a small amount of suggestion via the Force.

The doctor nodded, "Yes, yes I understand completely. But first I must do some examinations of your new limbs. I must make sure all the nerves, muscle, tendons and bones are working in fine order before you can leave your bed. Would you like some privacy while I examine you?" Dr. Harper asked.

"I don't think that is a good idea-"Pre Vizsla cautioned

"I am not asking you Pre Vizsla, Maul is my patient and you signed him over to my care,"

"He may stay but the others can leave," Maul wanted to know more about Pre Vizsla's idea of an alliance. It was intriguing to say the least. What could this man offer him?

The woman who accompanied Pre Vizsla who had remained completely silent during the whole time finally spoke, "Are you sure? These so called Sith lords are not to be trusted!"

"Hush now, if you are needed I will call you back in. Maul is not our enemy," He grinned at Maul and turned back to the woman, "Take the guards and wait outside, that's an order."

She scowled but complied and left the room followed by the two armed guards.

Dr. Harper regarded Pre Vizsla for a moment before turning his attention to Maul, or more specifically his legs and feet. He pushed the sheet back revealing perfectly formed red toes, all ten of them, two feet, ankles and then Maul's calves. He began probing Maul's feet with the dull needle edge.

"Can you feel this? Hm good, and this? Good, good."

Maul sat back and allowed himself to be poked over and over again. Nodding at each of the doctor's questions if he felt this and that. Could he wiggle this toe and then that toe? Rotate his ankle, did he feel any stiffness or pain? Pre Vizsla stood to the side observing everything with a small grin gracing his face. Maul did not like it.

"Okay, well everything seems fine with your feet and the legs below the knee. You will need to work on strengthening the muscle of course but other than that I am pleased with the result," Dr. Harper stood back up cracking his back, "Okay I'll have to check everything above the knee, perhaps Pre Vizsla you will excuse us for this part?"

Maul took a moment to register the doctor's implication and his face got strangely warm. He tried to recall if anyone other than his previous Master had seen Maul naked, and came up empty. Maul's hand clenched around the sheets. He had never been touched so much in his entire life and he did not know how to deal with it except lashing out with violence. Instead his scowled

"That's enough," He slowly said containing the rage he felt within.

Dr. Harper nodded, sensing the shift in the mood. This Zabrak was dangerous and he did not want to provoke him. He also felt a sense of pity for the creature- how long did he have those cybernetic legs for? Perhaps he needed some sympathy, "Okay, I am going to fetch you some scrubs to wear and we will go see your brother and finish the examination later. Your legs should carry you and if not we have a hover chair nearby to use,"

The doctor pulled back the sheet down and left the room, leaving Maul alone with Pre Vizsla if only for a few minutes.

"You said you wish to form an alliance between my brother and I? Why?"

"We have similar enemies, you and I. The Jedi interfere where they don't belong and I need someone with the skills who can defeat them. You have proven the ability to do so. I am curious to know what had happened to do before I found you barely clinging to life."

"My brother and I had been attacked by pirates in the Florrum system where I assume you found us," Maul did not wish to further explain his failure in regards to the pirates' betrayal and his losing to Kenobi, again. He doubted though that Pre Vizsla would allow him to stop just as that. The man was apparently not stupid.

"I don't think your wounds were caused just by pirates," Pre Vizsla said raising an eyebrow.

"I have not finished!" Maul snarled, "We had procured a vast amount of credits and since they were little use to us, I decided perhaps it would be wise to begin building an army. Since we had been just attacked by pirates I offered them a choice, join us or die. We could pay I told them," Maul looked away and down at his new legs, "Most joined and informed me they came from a settlement on the planet below and if I defeated their leader I would gain more followers."

"You were building an army?" _Fascinating, perhaps this will work in my favor. I have something it seems Maul is lacking and doesn't have the ability to gain himself._

Maul never had the chance to reply as Dr. Harper came through the door with a bundle of white clothing in his arm.

"Here, these will fit. They are not much for the clothing you were in was destroyed. I will have something made for you in the meantime however."

"I will wait outside to escort you to see your brother," Pre Vizsla walked towards the door. He clasped his hand on the doctor's shoulder on the way and leaned to whisper something quickly in his ear before leaving.

Maul could not hear or see Pre Vizsla's lip to read what was spoken. He frowned and took the clothing offered to him. He pushed his feelings of shame away, pulled back the sheet and stood up from the bed. The blood rushed down his legs. They tingled, the sensation was peculiar. He took a few tentative steps and sensing they would hold his weight allowed a smile to form on his face. The doctor stood back and admired his work. It had been tricky growing the whole lower half of the Zabrak's torso. He had been amazed the creature had survived this long even with the cybernetics. Maul did not allow himself too much pleasure in feeling flesh and bone carrying him now. He was still in a problematic situation with too many unknown variables. He took the pants, soft and rather thin and pulled them on. The feeling of clothe rubbing against his flesh legs was satisfying. Not feeling the cold like more humanoids do he didn't bother putting the shirt on.

"I am ready,"

"Oh, all right," The doctor led Maul out the door and they were greeted by the site of the two guards from before to one side of the door and three more on the other side. Bo-Katan stood against the opposite wall facing the door with her arms folded with a deep frown. Pre Vizsla stood in the middle of the hall his eyes squarely fixated on Maul with the odd small smile on his lips. Maul could not identify that look but grated on his nerves. Why was this man looking at him on intently? It wasn't just the tattoos that covered him that could draw so intent a gaze. He glared at Pre Vizsla hoping to shake off his gaze but was only met with a wider grin.

"This way, your brother is only down the hall."


	2. Chapter 2

He was flanked on either side by the guards with Bo-Katan behind him as he followed Pre Vizsla and the doctor. They came to a door which had two guards stationed one either side either to keep others out or keep his brother in. Possible both Maul surmised.

Dr. Harper spoke as he activated the door entering a code into the panel. His brother it seemed needed much more security than perhaps he did, "Your brothers' injuries and the regrowth of his arm did not take as long as yours did and he awoke a few days ago. Unfortunately he destroyed two medical droids and attacked my staff- we had to sedate him ever since and keep the room locked. It was to protect himself and my team, please understand."

Maul nodded, "Of course. My brother is a bit impulsive and may not have understood that you did not intend to harm him."

Dr. Harper stepped in to the room, "I see- well now you are here things will go a lot better and we won't have to sedate him any longer." His professional and confident demeanor faltered as he cautiously approached Savage's bed.

Savage Opress lay unresponsive on two medical beds as one could not fit his entire large body. His brother was unusually large for even a Zabrak standing at nearly seven feet tall and over 250 pounds. The Nightsister's purposely bred him to be a large powerful brute. He was just muscle, made to serve and obey, nothing more. Something that Maul found they had in common. Maul noticed his brother's arm hooked with a needle to a medical machine injecting him with the sedatives that Dr. Harper mentioned keeping him in a partial unconscious state. His wrists and ankles were manacled to the bed frame but Maul doubted they would hold his brother if he was not sedated. He was curious to inspect them further to see if they were Force inhibitors. Dr. Harper sent the droids away and attended to Savage himself, removing the needle and checking his vital signs.

Pre Vizsla went to stand by Maul's side who lingered briefly at the doorway, "Are you sure you are brothers? You two look nothing alike."

Maul ignored the man and approached his brother's bedside. He placed a hand on his brothers' shoulder and felt Savages' strong and vital life force. He was fine and in perfect health for otherwise being drugged. Savage must have sensed Maul's presence as he began to awaken, pushing through the haze of drugs and breaking from its grip.

"It is I, your brother. Wake up," Maul spoke softly.

Savage made a deep low growl and slowly opened his eyes. His blurry vision could see the outlines of a familiar face, "Brother? Where are we?"

"We are at a medical station, our injuries have been healed. We are not among enemies so relax," He tightened his grip on his brother's shoulder sensing Savage's rising agitation and confusion. His brother still lacked discipline and the pressure on his shoulder reminded him to trust Maul, and not his instincts.

Savage pushed himself upwards and took in his surroundings. He let out another snarl seeing the armed Mandalorian guards, Pre Vizsla and Bo-Katan. Maul dug his sharp nails into his brother's shoulder and gave him a warning glare before taking his hand off.

"Calm now brother, they are the ones who found us. We are in no danger from them."

Pre Vizsla was fascinated at the way the smaller Zabrak controlled the much larger brute with such ease. The dynamics of their relationship was the opposite of what he expected. It appeared that size mattered little, perhaps the small one was older and more adept with the Force. It was the only logical explanation as the large yellow Zabrak with just sheer strength could defeat the smaller one- the lithe red Zabrak had to be very powerful with the Force indeed.

"Dr. Harper I wish to speak to the brothers alone, I will call you back so you can resume your treatment of them if it's needed," Pre Vizsla gestured for the guards to leave and Bo-Katan hesitated but relented with he gave her a sharp look.

Dr. Harper looked like he was about to argue but nodded instead quickly adding as he walked out, "Not too long."

Savage continued to glare at the tall bald Mandalorian man with a ferocious gleam in his eyes- similar to what Pre Vizsla saw in the eyes of his warriors after a battle. He schooled his face and expressed nothing under the heavy glare but he was glad Maul was here to control this beast. Maul's gaze was less intense but still held a hint of wariness. He was suspicious and Pre Vizsla had to earn his trust if he could.

"You said before you wish to form an alliance with us," Maul spoke first re-establishing their interrupted conversation from before.

"Yes I do. We each possess something the other doesn't have and combined we could become strong. You are only two and I have the beginnings of an army. You have the Force and I do not. We can solve each other's problems- the Jedi and my quest to reclaim Mandalore," Pre Vizsla folded his arms behind his back as he explained his position repeating what he had told Maul before and more, "Mandalore is ruled by a weak leader, she is destroying everything that made Mandalore what is was- we were a proud warrior nation and she seeks to take that away from us. We wish to reclaim our heritage, our world and restore its honor and glory. However she has Jedi support and support within the Republic. They interfered with our plans before and we failed our first attempt at taking control. We have devised a new plan and I had hoped to add you two into my scheme. You can kill Jedi, I have seen the reports and with your aid the Jedi would not hinder us again."

"If we were to help you succeed, how will that benefit us?" Maul inquired.

"As ruler, as Emperor of Mandalore I will be your ally in taking out the Jedi if that is what you desire. They have been weakened by the Clone Wars, their numbers greatly diminished. I will offer you warriors, your own army to destroy them. We can work out all the finer details in time if you so choose to agree. I ask for now to join me as a guest. Allow me to show you what I have created thus far and then you and your brother can decide to formally join me."

Pre Vizsla was beyond confident in his proposal. Perhaps their attack and failure at the hands of Kenobi had shaken their resolve to go at the Jedi alone and would see the necessity of gaining a strong ally. Maul turned to his brother and they whispered in hush tones. Alone with the two brothers and unobserved he allowed his gaze to once again roam over Maul's athletic body. He was surprised at Maul's height, he stood several inches below six feet with his natural legs. Pre Vizsla relished using his height to look down at others, to intimidate but he knew to Maul his own height or the height of others mattered little compared to the power he possessed, the power of the Force. Even with that in mind, Pre Vizsla envisioned himself on top of Maul, his body encasing the smaller lithe Zabrak underneath him. To feel the other press against him as they moved in tandem in their passion. Pre Vizsla knew the fantasy was far reaching but not impossible. He had been shocked at his own thoughts when he first saw Maul cleaned up laying unconscious on the medical bed, he was unprepared for his own attraction to the strange alien man. He remembered the sudden desire to touch the mysterious creature but resisted the urge. It seemed his appetite for the Zabrak was only increasing.

He examined the tattoo shapes that covered Maul's back and neck having only seen Maul from the front and took the free moment to fully admire the view. The back of Maul's neck was completely tattooed black with a narrow elongated point that intersected the red of his shoulders making the natural red skin appear to be in the shape of a V. Within the V shape red skin on either side was a ribbon shape tattoo motif similar to those that adorned his chest. The rest of his back, shoulder blade and below was also completely tattooed black with the exception of two red diamond shapes that began where the red V ended and trailed down his spine ending where his pants began. The design was rather enticing, drawing the viewers' gaze to follow the pattern all the way down and perhaps before his disfiguration had gone done further. He settled his gaze on Maul's narrow waist and savored the view while he could. He was glad he brought Maul to this place to be fully restored.

He flicked his gaze up as the whispering ceased and Maul turned to face Pre Vizsla completely unaware of how he affected the man before him. Pre Vizsla fleetingly admired Mauls' chest before meeting the others' eyes. His chest was a marvel to look upon. The pattern appeared ribbon-like, calligraphic in their design- symbols perhaps of their tribe, or family. His brother was covered in similar markings making his assumption feasible about a tribal or familial connection. He knew very little about Zabraks and their culture.

Maul was unperturbed by the Mandalorian's stare, "My brother and I have decided we will join you as guests for now."

Pre Vizsla smiled, "I am very glad to hear you say that. I assure you, you will not be disappointed-"

"We however request to have our lightsabers returned to us. That is if you retrieved them when you found us."

"Of course. I will have them brought to you once the good doctor has determined you are fit to leave."

Maul's brow furrowed a bit, displeased at being refused to have their weapons given to them instantly but acquiesced nonetheless, "Fine, and you can send the guards away too. There is no need for them anymore since we established no ill will towards each other."

"I'd rather have them nearby for your protection of course."

"We need no protection."

Maul was stubborn. Pre Vizsla did not want them left alone unmonitored but besides the offer of protection he would appear to mistrust Maul and his brother and that could damage their tentative alliance. They were his guests now. Pre Vizsla knew they would not stay much longer aboard the medical space station and Maul and his frightful brother would be surrounded by his warriors and under constant watch. His desire for the red Zabrak did not impede his sense of judgment and he knew the brothers were dangerous and could betray him and flee. Just as Dooku had. Bo-Katan was right in her suspicions and concerns. However Pre Vizsla would not admit uncertainty in his decisions less he appeared weak before his warriors.

"As you wish, you are my guests now. I wish to see to your every comfort. If we are to be allies we must trust one another. Shall I call back the doctor? The sooner he is satisfied in your health the sooner we can leave."

Maul was still frowning but nodded, "Yes. Let him examine us and then we can be on our way."

Maul stood in front of a mirror in the room they were transferred too when they boarded Pre Vizslas' star cruiser. They were given their own private quarters and away from prying eyes and ears. He shifted around, turning so his backside faced the mirror and then back again. His body was complete, whole again. He stared at his reflection, seemingly lost in thought when his brother emerged from his room.

"Brother?"

Maul snapped back to the present having lost himself in the memories that still lingered from his years in madness. They haunted him, but instead of filling him with dread he used them as fuel for his hatred of the Jedi, and of Kenobi.

"Yes?"

"Do you trust these Mandalorian?"

"No, but we shall see what they have to offer," Maul turned away from his brother and back to his reflection in the mirror.

Pre Vizsla had supplied them with new clothing- black trousers, tunics, boots and belts. They were made of exquisite material, however Maul found the trousers a bit snug. It would restrict his movements and he longed for his former wardrobe. Pre Vizsla had promised to send the tailor to Maul so the clothing he desired could be made to his own liking. Maul found Pre Vizsla to be beyond hospitable and was extremely suspicious behind the motives.

Savage sat down on the sofa, one of the few pieces of furniture within the room and it dangerously creaked beneath his weight. He held up his newly formed arm and flexed.

"Why do you suppose he went to all this effort in having us healed?" Savage asked as he prodded the new flesh. He was disappointed by the lack of muscle definition compared to his other arm. It was something he wanted to remedy as soon as possible. That would require weights and physical training which Pre Vizsla had also promised them.

Maul looked down at his own legs then walked away from the mirror to stand in front of his brother, "I believe he saw it as a bargaining chip. By helping us we are in his debt that is, if we are honorable. It is a risk on his part since we could betray him and leave. No longer hindered by our missing limbs we could be a real threat to him and yet he shows no fear," Maul began to pace the length of the small room, "He is confident in that we would ally ourselves with him. He thinks he knows us, or what we want and we should play along for now. He may be clever, but we are more so."

"I will do as you say, brother."

"They claim to be Sith lords! If that is true than they are far more dangerous than we anticipated!"

"Calm yourself lieutenant," Pre Vizsla raised a hand halting the woman from continuing, "They claim to be- that doesn't mean they are. The Sith have been extinct for millennia. Dooku also held that title and yet there could only be two, so either he or they are lying. If they were Sith I very much doubt they would have been defeated by Kenobi no matter how great a Jedi that man is. They use the Force I know that but dark siders are not unknown. A few leave the Jedi Order and roam the Outer Rims as outlaws and mercenaries. But none like these two. Twelve Jedi dead, knights and masters, eighteen more wounded by their blades."

Pre Vizsla walked around the silenced woman and over to the table and poured himself a drink of dark liqueur, he offered her a glass but she declined.

"We will use them if we can, if not. Well I made sure to install a safeguard in the event of their betrayal."

"Safeguard?"

"I had them implanted with a small device in the back of their neck, right by their spinal cords. I had our medic do it before we arrived at Helio IV. Even in their state they looked formidable and I did not want a repeat of Dooku. If they try to attack me or yourself, or anyone for that matter," Pre Vizsla pulled out a small controller with his free hand, "I press this button and they will fall to their knees in agonizing pain."

"Are you sure it's enough? What if they push through the pain? They could use the Force."

Pre Vizsla took a long slow drink before answering with a sardonic grin, "I thought you held me in higher regard Bo-Katan, do you truly think I would not take that into account? I had the implants altered, allowing for the highest voltage that can be given without causing permanent damage or death. And as a secondary cautionary measure I was able to procure two Force inhibitor collars. Cost me dearly for them. I really hope they are unnecessary but one cannot be too careful."

Bo-Katan pressed her lips into a thin line mulling over his words. It appeared to be a solid contingency plan, "I shouldn't have doubted your thoroughness sir, it appears my fears are unfounded" She finally admitted.

"Oh not unfounded. They are dangerous, but we are too and stronger."


End file.
